In collaboration with NIAID personnel, a project has been designed to provide a much-needed interface between researchers utilizing the various molecular biology databases and the computer programs which carry out analyses of these data. Need for the interface was established in FY88 through consultation with researchers and others engaged in providing similar capabilities and a thorough review of the literature.